


Shiro x Fem!Reader Smut

by ShiroDiedForOurSins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Smut, Voltron, Voltron x Reader, voltron x reader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroDiedForOurSins/pseuds/ShiroDiedForOurSins
Summary: You’ve been rescued by Voltron! Your days are dreary and you find no comfort in the castle. At least, none except Shiro. Could he have the power to change your attitude?
Relationships: Shiro x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Shiro x Fem!Reader Smut

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! I’m not use to writing smut so I’m still learning. If you have any Voltron pairing or Voltron x reader ideas, please leave them below!

You had been rescued by Voltron and have been aboard the ship for a while. You’ve been feeling rather down lately, and have been spending a lot of time staring out at the endless mass that is space and contemplating existence. You sigh, resting your head in your hands. It was so boring around here. I mean, sure, there was plenty to do for the Voltron crew, but you felt rather bored and alone here in the control room, staring at the same blob of space.

The others were nice enough to you. Allura always tried to strike up a conversation with you, but you found it hard to relate to the Alteans, and for that reason, never spent much time with Corran either.

Pidge lost interest in you pretty fast once she saw your lack of interest in science.

Keith tried interacting with you once or twice, but always seemed awkward and unsure of himself.

Hunk was great. He would bring you food and little notes of encouragement throughout the day.

Lance…. Lance. He really did try to cheer you up, and it appears he’s on his way to do that right now.

The Cuban boy smiled at you and sat next to you. “Hey, (y/n), how ya doing?”

You sigh and look at him idly. “I don’t know. I… I don’t know.” You respond quietly.

Lance frowns and examines his hands. “Well… look, I know it’s hard. You miss Earth, yeah? I miss it too! Quiznack… I miss it… the people… the food… the landscape… But you know, being in space isn’t that bad! I mean yeah, it kinda sucks if you just stare at it all day, but if you get around the castle, I think you might have a better time.” He leaned closer. “You know… I’ve noticed you spend a lot of time at this window. You look so sad… but you seem to brighten up when you see Shiro.”

You were startled and your eyes went wide. “Shiro? I- no- what about him?”

Lance gives a knowing smile. “(Y/n)... you like him, don’t you?”

You felt your cheeks flush in embarrassment. “What! No! It’s not like that! He-”

“Then tell me. What is it?” Lance chuckled.

You tense up and shy away. “It’s just… he’s so caring. He’s trying his best, and… and he’s so strong… and I love the way he-”

Suddenly, you were interrupted by Hunk, who walks in looking quite distressed. “Lance, have you seen- (Y/n)! Just who I was looking for!”

You blink in surprise. “Me? What is it, Hunk?”

Hunk hurries over, looking serious. “Shiro wants to meet with you. He’s in his room. He said there’s a lot on his mind… and he wants to talk to you.” He looks at Lance and shrugs. Lance snorts and stands up.

“Well, (Y/n). What are you waiting for? Don’t want to keep the team leader waiting.”

You gulp and nod, slowly standing up. What did Shiro want to talk to you about? Was he upset with you? You sighed and walked to his room slowly, the anxiety eating you alive. Eventually you reach his door and knock. The door opens, showing a very disgruntled Takashi Shirogane. 

“(Y/n).” He sounded relieved and stepped aside. “Come in.”

You nod and walk in, keeping your gaze on the ground and rubbing your arm self consciously. Shiro shuts the door and stands in front of you, placing his cold, prosthetic hand on your shoulder. You look up and your eyes meet his grey ones for a moment before he looks away and clears his throat.

“I- I’ve noticed… you been here for a while, and you seem quite miserable…”

You drop his gaze.

“I see so much in you… and… I notice you seem happier spending more time with me. Is that a fair assumption?”

You become flustered. “Well, I- I just-” You hide your face.

Shiro chuckles and walks over to his dresser, pulling out a small box. He handed it to you. “I want you to have this.”

You tilt your head in confusion and open the box. Inside was a glowing black pendant on a silver chain. You blink in surprise and pick it up, examining it. “Shiro… what is this?”

Shiro gently placed his hand on yours. “It’s a necklace. I… I was talking with my lion, and… Black said you should have this. To remind you of me. Close it in your fist and say my name.”

You squinted at him before doing as you were told. You nearly dropped the gift as the necklace glew brighter and a hologram of Shiro laughing and smiling showed up. You melted at the sight. You were so enraptured by the image you didn’t notice Shiro’s slight smirk.  
“(Y/n)... has Lance told me the truth?”

You snap back to reality. You look up at him with wide eyes. “Lance? Truth? What truth?”

Shiro gives a soft smile and bends down to your height to look you in the eyes. “Lance has told me that he thinks you… have a thing for me. Is that true?”

You freeze, your eyes going wide as your face becomes a very dark shade of red. You stutter and look away. “I-I mean! I- I just-”

Shiro smiles and sits on his bed, amused. “(Y/n). You aren’t a very good liar. You read like an open book.”

You stare intently at the floor.

“I’ve been giving it a lot of thought… and… I want to make you happy. I like you too, and I want to…” He trails off.

Your heart skips a beat. “You want to…?”

Shiro steps closer to you and gently caresses your cheek before looking away, uncertainty showing on his face. You put your hand on his, biting your lip. Shiro looked surprised and studied you for a moment, a strange look of longing in his eyes. You breathed in sharply. Could it be that he felt the same way about you? You decided to go for it and leaned up, gently pressing your lips against his. As if a spark went off inside of him, he pulled you close and kissed you passionately. You felt your hands move on their own, up into his short hair. You gently tugged on the white puff of hair on the top of his head and he let out a soft grunt in response. He let his hands wander down your curves and gently squeeze your waist. You let out a soft squeak and he quickly pulled away. 

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

You silenced him with another deep kiss, and felt him relax. Shiro testingly pressed his tongue against your lips, asking for permission. You gladly granted it, parting your lips. He slipped his tongue in and began to explore your mouth, slipping it into every nook and cranny, brushing against your teeth, and finally, your tongue. The two of you began a dance, swirling your tongues around each other and playfully fighting. Shiro broke off ever so slightly for a gasp of air before pressing his forehead against yours. 

“(Y/n)... How… how far do you want to take this?”

You looked up at him in want and desire. “As far as you’re willing to take it.”

Shiro paused. “Will you tell me if you want me to stop or if I hurt you or make you uncomfortable?”

You nod eagerly. “Of course. I give you full permission to have your way with me.”

And with that, Shiro had lift you off your feet and gently tossed you on the bed. You gasp and look up at him in excitement. He teased the hem of your shirt and slowly slipped his hand up your stomach with his cold, metallic hand, causing you to shiver. He traces your belly button and slowly works his way up to your breasts, which he gently gropes through your bra. You let out a soft groan of appreciation, and as if encouraged by this, he pulls his hand back an removes your shirt.

You shudder as the cold air meets your skin. He admires your lacy bra before reaching around and unhooking it. He gently slid it off as you bite your lip in anticipation. WIth your breasts completely out, you felt a bit exposed and tugged on Shiro’s shirt. 

“You take off yours too.”

He chuckles and pulls off his shirt, revealing a muscular body full of scars. You run your hands down his abs, admiring his body. Shiro smiles and lowers his head, gently licking at one of your nipples. You squeak in surprise and he looks up at you, raising an eyebrow. He takes the bud into his mouth and began to suck strongly, rolling it with his tongue skillfully.

You groan and arch your back. “Shiro! Fuck!” He chuckles and began to play with the other one with his hand. He continues until you were a moaning and panting mess. You whine as he pulls back, rubbing your thighs together impatiently. Shiro ran his hands down your sides to your pants and gently felt the soaked fabric in between your legs with a smirk. 

“Excited?” He teased. You nod quickly. He fully undresses you, gently spreading you apart and looking up at you in surprise. “(Y/n)? You’re a virgin?”

You feel your face flush and you look away in embarrassment. “Well… yeah…”

Shiro smiles softly, a bit of concern on his face. “Are you sure you want to give that up… to me?”

You nod quickly. “Yes! Shiro, I- yes.”

Shiro smiles and prods at your entrance with his finger, but wasn’t able to get it in fully. He chuckles softly. “You’re really tight… I need you to relax for me.”

You swallow and try your best to relax. Shiro’s head disappears between your thighs, and you felt his warm tongue working at your entrance. You cried out and gripped the sheets tightly.

“Shiro!” He moved his tongue faster and swirled it harder and harder against your entrance. His hand reached up and began rubbing your clit in between his fingers. You threw your head back and felt yourself completely submit to him as you let out a breathy cry. Just when you thought it couldn’t get any better, you felt his strong tongue push inside you, swirling around and eagerly lapping at your walls. You could barely breathe, letting out loud sounds of pleasure and seeing stars. It wasn’t long before you started to feel a knot in your stomach, and you felt your walls clenching around Shiro’s tongue, which only seemed to motivate him to work faster. You couldn’t help it, you felt a strong wave come over you as you reached our first ever orgasm. You had always heard it felt good, but this, it was so much better than just good. You felt yourself slowly coming back to reality as Shiro eagerly worked to clean up your mess with his mouth. He pulls back and smiles, thick white fluid splattered on his face. Your eyes widen. Did you do that?

He pulls off his pants and underwear in one swift movement, revealing his member. You gasped and your eyes went wide. You had never seen a penis before… but surely his was bigger than normal. You began to feel a bit frantic, would it fit? Would it hurt? As if seeing the distress in your eyes, Shiro smiles reassuringly. 

“You can say no or stop at any time, okay?”

You swallow and nod. “W-will it hurt?”

Shiro examines you for a moment. “It… it might. Especially if this is your first time, but I’m told that it gets much better.”

You nod and lean back, uncertainty coursing through you as you spread your legs. Shiro gently lifts you by your hips and lines himself up. 

“Ready?” He asks, stroking your hips. You nod eagerly and make eye contact with this man who has encaptured your entire world. He prods your entrance a few times before slowly pushing himself into you. You gasp and cry out, tears forming in your eyes. It hurt! God it hurt! You felt like you were being torn in half. Shiro pauses and kisses your neck softly. 

“Let me know when you want me to move. Or stop. Just say the word.” You couldn’t help but feel yourself falling even harder for this man. He was so understanding, so caring…

You took a few moments to adjust to the foriegn feeling before nodding. Shiro slowly began thrusting his hips, groaning softly.

“Ngh- you’re so tight-” He curses and slowly picks up the pace.

You felt all the pain get drowned out by the overwhelming pleasure of the moment. You let out loud cries and moans and other sounds you didn’t know you could make. As Shiro got faster and faster, you felt your body shake and crave more and more. You dug your nails into the sheets and gasped for breath. You couldn’t help yourself, you kept calling his name. It just felt so right.

“Shiro! Shiro! Shiro! More! God, yes!” Your calls quickly turned to garbled nonsense and screams as you felt him slam into a bundle of nerves that made you weak and that knot to return. Shiro smirks. “Found it.” He continues to pound into the spot until your vision went black and the only thing you could hear was the slapping of skin and all you could feel was a thick, hot liquid coursing out of you as you felt the most intense pleasure you’ve ever felt in your life.

Shiro let out a muffled cry as he thrusted one last time before you felt a hot substance shoot deep inside of you. You melted and cried out. Shiro panted and looks at you in admiration. He leans in and kisses you softly. You weakly kiss back and fall back into the bed in exhaustion.

Shiro slowly pulls himself out of you and you whine a bit at the empty feeling inside of you. Shiro laid down next to you and pulled you into his arms. “So, (y/n), how was that?”

You blinked and looked at him. “How was that? It… it was amazing.”

Shiro smiles and pulls the blanket over the two of you. “It makes me happy to see you in a better mood. We should do this again sometime.”

“Definitely.”


End file.
